Sigh
by Hikaru Tamano
Summary: Menghela nafas. Menghela nafas. Apa hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan? Tidak ada yang kulakukan selain menghela nafas dan basket. Kalau aku ingin tahu.. Kenapa aku bisa menjadi begini? "Helaan nafas itu.. Milikmu kan, Aominecchi?" AoKise. Aomine's POV. Based on 'Sigh' – Kagamine Rin Append.


**Saat bikin chapter terbarunya '6 Miracles in School?!'(yang belum baca coba check ya XD/numpangpromosi/ditendang) tiba-tiba ide ini terlintas saat mendengar lagu 'Sigh' nya Kagamine Rin Append. Nah, jadilah ffn one-shot yang berdasarkan lagu itu! Sip, enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke isn't belong to me. Fujimaki Tadatoshi does.

**Warning: **kemungkinan OOC tingkat akut, typo everywhere, deskripsi minim, _angst_ gak mutu, Shonen-ai!

**Author's Note: **Yang tahu lagu ini, lebih pas baca ini sambil mendengar lagunya. Mungkin feels nya lebih dapat :D

**Summary: **Menghela nafas. Menghela nafas. Apa hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan? Tidak ada yang kulakukan selain menghela nafas dan basket. Kalau aku ingin tahu.. Kenapa aku bisa menjadi begini? "Helaan nafas itu.. Milikmu kan, Aomine_cchi_?" AoKise. Aomine's POV. Based on 'Sigh' – Kagamine Rin Append.

* * *

**Sigh**

**©Hikaru Tamano**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menghela nafas. Menghela nafas.

Itulah yang selalu kulakukan semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku bingung, sejak kapan, dan kenapa perilaku ku seperti ini? Bahkan Tetsu selalu bilang, kalau "Kau tidak seperti ini dulu Aomine-_kun_." Tch, sudahlah. Ini masalahku, bukan masalahmu. Aku menghela nafas. Aku melakukannya lagi.

Aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar jalanan, berusaha bolos dari ekskul yang sempat kusukai itu dan dari Satsuki. Basket. Dulu aku menyukainya, sangat. Tapi, aku tidak mendapat musuh yang sebanding denganku, sampai _Winter Cup_ waktu itu. Yah, Tetsu dan 'cahaya' nya berhasil mengalahkanku. Tapi, entah kenapa, aku masih merasa kosong. Aku masih merasa hampa. Aku masih tidak bisa menemukan diriku untuk menyukai basket. Aku menghela nafas.

Aku berhenti di depan taman, dan masuk. Memperhatikan sejenak, dan mencoba naik ayunan di taman itu. Kugerakkan maju, mundur, maju, mundur. Ini tidak seru. Aku menghela nafas. Aku melakukannya lagi.

Banyak yang bilang aku terlalu suka menghela nafas. Bukannya aku mau, aku hanya tidak bisa berhenti. Semakin aku berusaha, semakin aku menghela nafas. Baiklah, aku minta maaf soal itu, tapi memang tidak bisa kuhentikan.

Aku naik ke salah satu wahana taman disitu, memperhatikan langit sore, dan menghela nafas. Aku melakukannya lagi. Kenapa aku harus seperti ini terus sih?! Apa aku memang tidak bisa menghentikannya?!

"Seseorang... Kumohon.. Buat aku menghentikan helaan nafas ini." Kataku lirih. Aku menghela nafas. Tidak ada yang bisa. Tidak ada yang mengerti. Aku menghela nafas lagi.

Aku terus melamun sampai aku dikejutkan oleh seseorang dibelakangku. Aku menghadap ke belakang, dan menemukan seorang manusia—bukan, makhluk, malaikat mungkin? Dengan surai keemasannya dan warna iris matanya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya itu. Dia tersenyum lebar sekali ke diriku. Malaikat itu sedikit lebih rendah dariku, dan mempunyai sifat yang kekanak-kanakan yang membuatku sedikit terganggu. Tapi..

"Kau ingin helaan nafasmu itu berhenti kan?" katanya sedikit keras dan ceria berlebihan itu. Aku membelalakkan mataku. Bagaimana dia tahu?

"Biar aku yang menghentikan itu Aomine_cchi!_ Biar kubuat helaan nafas itu berhenti dan menggantikannya dengan kebahagiaan!" Katanya memegang kedua tanganku. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan keterkejutanku.

"Tolong.." tak kusadari kukeluarkan kata-kata itu.

Sudah beberapa hari semenjak kedatangan malaikat bersurai kuning itu. Dan tanpa kusadari, aku mulai mengurangi kebiasaanku yang buruk itu. Ya, aku mulai tidak menghela nafas lebih sering lagi. Dan itu semua berkat malaikat itu.

Dia bisa basket, yang hampir membuatku senang dan terus menerus bertanding _one-on-one _ dengannya. Perilaku nya saat kukalahkan itu selalu membuatku tertawa. Dan tak kusadari, helaan nafasku itu berhenti. Benar-benar lenyap.

Aku kembali ke taman itu, membawa bola basket itu, dan men-_dribble_ nya sambil menunggu nya. Aku kembali mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana aku bisa menghela nafas terus-terusan seperti itu. Aku melamun sebentar, sampai.

Aku menjatuhkan bola basketku dan membelalakkan mataku. Saat itu.. Saat 'dia' meninggal.. Kenapa aku baru ingat sekarang?!

**-Flashback-**

_Aku kembali berjalan di koridor serba putih dan berbau obat itu. Tidak apa sih, yang penting kan aku bisa bertemu dengan kekasihku yang sedang dirawat itu. Hari ini aku membawa chocolate dan mawar kuning, barang kesukaannya kalau aku datang menjenguknya._

_ Aku bersenandung kecil sambil berjalan ke lantai atas, berbelok ke arah kanan, berjalan lagi. Dan sampailah aku di depan ruangan 144. Ruangannya. Aku sudah hafal betul letak dan nomer ruangan itu. Tentu saja, karena aku menjenguknya hampir setiap hari._

_ Kubuka ruangan itu pelan, dan melihat kalau dia tertidur dengan pulas. Aku tersenyum, meletakkan hadiah yang kubawa dan duduk disampingnya. Wajahnya begitu tenang, hampir tenang seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Tatapanmu menjadi lirih, saat aku tahu penyakit yang diidap oleh laki-laki itu._

_Thallasemia._

_ Penyakit kelainan darah yang ditandai dengan kondisi sel darah merah yang mudah rusak. Yaitu 3-4 kali lebih cepat dibanding sel darah normal. Sel darah merah yang rusak diuraikan menjadi zat besi didalam limpa. Karena kerusakan darah terjadi dengan cepat, maka kandungan zat besi dalam tubuh menumpuk. Dan bisa mengganggu fungsi organ lain sehingga dapat berujung pada kematian._

_ Aku tahu apa penyakit ini karena dia memberi tahuku dengan mata berairnya itu. Dan aku mencari pengertian dari penyakit ini dan aku tidak bisa habis pikir. Dia sehat! Dia tampak sangat sehat, apalagi selalu bermain basket hal yang selalu disukainya itu. Tapi, saat dia pingsan secara tiba-tiba di tengah latihan, itulah saat dia jujur padamu._

'_Aku ini.. mengidap penyakit Thallasemia dari dulu Aominecchi..' ucapnya yang masih selalu mengiang-ngiang di pikiranmu itu._

_ Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk menghentikan kata-kata itu yang terus bersuara. Aku mengelus pipinya lembut. Dulu, kulitnya tidak seputih ini. Masih sedikit lebih kecoklatan, meskipun tidak sehitam diriku ini yang dari dulu berkulit tan, dan dia masih mengeluarkan senyuman besarnya itu._

_ Dia terbangun saat aku mengelus pipinya itu. Dia tersenyum lemah terhadapku, dan memegang tanganku. Matanya begitu sayu, dan aku mendapat firasat burukku. Tidak. Ini tidak akan terjadi kan?_

"_Aominecchi..." katanya lemah. Monitor disampinya berbunyi lebih lambat dari biasanya. Aku semakin berfirasat buruk._

"_Kise..." akhirnya aku bisa menyebutkan nama itu. _

"_Sepertinya aku.. tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi." _

"_Kise! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Mana semangatmu yang dulu?! Bukannya kamu bilang kalau kamu akan sembuh?!" teriakku. Kise tertawa kecil. Kecil sekali._

"_Aku tahu.." katanya._

"_Tapi Aominecchi... Aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan.." Kupegang tangannya erat. Aku merasakan denyut nadinya semakin lambat. Monitor disampingnya berbunyi semakin lambat._

"_Kumohon Kise.. Bertahanlah.." kataku. Kise berusaha mengangkat tangannya, dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya di sekitar mataku itu. Aku baru menyadarinya sedari tadi air mataku terus menerus mengalir. Kise tersenyum kecil lagi. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa kalau ini—_

_Terakhir kali nya aku melihatnya tersenyum untukku._

"_Sayonara.. Aominecchi.. Aku mencintaimu.." Kise menutup matanya, dan tersenyum. _

_Piiiiiiiiiiippp_

_ Monitornya bersuara panjang. Aku membelalakkan mata. Semakin kupegang erat tangannya yang semakin dingin itu dengan kedua tanganku. Air mataku turun semakin deras. Aku mencoba menghangatkan tangannya dengan menghela nafas agar hangat. Tapi aku tahu._

_ Aku tahu dia tidak akan membuka matanya kembali. Aku tahu dia tidak akan mengeluarkan kekesalannya saat dia kukalahkan dalam basket. Aku tahu kalau dia tidak akan mengeluarkan senyum lebar nan bodohnya itu. Aku tahu— _

_Kalau dia tidak akan hidup berdampingan denganku lagi. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap menghela nafas berharap dia hidup. Makanya aku selalu menghela nafas._

_**-**_**Flashback End-**

Air mataku mengalir. Mengalir deras. Aku terduduk lemas dan menangis. Sekarang aku dibalik helaan nafas yang selalu kulakukan dulu. Alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya sampai sekarang. Itu karena aku tidak ingin mengingat kejadian pahit yang dialami orang yang kucintai itu. Tangan yang hangat itu memelukku dari belakang. Kehangatan yang sangat kuketahui ini, sekarang aku mengerti.

"Kise." Kataku kecil.

"Helaan nafas itu.. Milikmu kan, Aomine_cchi_?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk kecil. Air mataku masih mengalir.

"Aku tahu itu.. Kalau saja aku datang lebih cepat, kau tidak akan seperti ini.. Terima kasih sudah berusaha mempercayai kalau aku belum mati Aomine_cchi_, terima kasih. Makanya itu, aku mengembalikan helaan nafasmu dengan kebahagiaan." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Dia melepaskan pelukannya kepadaku. Dan aku menghadapnya. Dia tersenyum. Senyuman yang selalu ingin kulihat itu.

Tanpa diaba-aba kan aku menempelkan bibirku itu dengan bibirnya itu. Dia membelalakkan matanya, tapi kemudian menutup matanya dan menikmatinya. Ciuman itu.. Tidak kasar dan bernafsu, hanya sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan halus.

Aku melepas ciuman itu menatapnya lurus. Dia tersenyum, mulai menghilang. Aku terkejut. Apa dia akan menghilang begitu saja, setelah dia telah menghilangkan helaan nafasku itu?

"Aku tidak akan menghilang Aomine_cchi_.." katanya seakan mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Aku selalu hidup di dalam hatimu. Kutunggu kau disana, Aomine_cchi_. Oh iya, sampaikan salamku untuk Kuroko_cchi_, Midorima_cchi_, Murasaki_cchi_, dan Akashi_cchi_ ya! Dan jangan menghela nafas lagi! Tersenyumlah!" ucapnya sambil memberikanku senyumannya lagi sampai dia benar-benar menghilang di hadapanku.

Tidak. Dia tidak menghilang.

Dia hanya kembali ke tempat asalnya. Di hatiku. Aku tersenyum dan menatap langit biru yang cerah itu.

"Aku tidak akan.. seperti itu lagi.. Terima kasih.. Kise."

Dan aku akan menjalani hidupku ini. Mencoba lebih akrab dengan Tetsu, Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi, bahkan teman-teman satu timku di _Touou_. Dan aku akan mencoba untuk menikmati hidupku ini tanpa Kise.

.

.

Yah, waktu akan terus berjalan bukan? Pasti akan ada waktuku untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Dan aku akan terus yakin dengan itu.

.

.

* * *

**End**

**Akhirnya selesai! Huwaaa, kayaknya saya jahat banget ya, bikin Mine-**_**chin**_** jadi cengeng gitu. OOC.. super duper. Huwaaa, jangan bunuh saya! Oke-oke, seperti yang kukatakan diawal cerita, ffn saya disini yang satunya lagi, '6 Miracle in School?!'(baca ya XD/ditendang) masih dalam tahap penulisan. Dan terima kasih karena sudah membaca one-shot saya ini!**

**Last Word,**

**Mind to Review? :3**

**Hikaru**


End file.
